Sweetest Sin
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Sonny and Reese work together while dreaming of each other. Sweetest Sin song by Jessica Simpson mixed in.


The Sweetest Sin

A Reese and Sonny fanfiction. A fanfic mixed with a song. It is on the adult side and I am sorry if it offends anyone.

The song lyrics are in _Italic_ and the dream have around them.

Sonny Corinthos would never admit this, but he found one women he thought he could never get. She was his new lawyer. He couldn't even seem to think when she was in the same room and he kept getting his words mixed up. He wanted so bad for her to like him. He spent night envisioning what it would be like to kiss her, touch her skin and make love to her. Reese Marshall just joined Sonny as his lawyer. She was already finding herself drawn to him ways she had never been to other. She loved that he couldn't speak around her or that he would look absolutely clueless when she was going over paper work with him. She spent many nights dreaming of him. What it would be like to kiss him, to touch him and make love to him. _Can you imagine us making love, The way it would feel the first time that we touch, Can you think of it the way I dream of it,_ They had a big business dealings in the works so they were putting in over time every night for weeks. She would sit on the couch in his office going over all the paper work. There was the legal papers, but there was the illegal papers to. They were being shipped to his island so they wouldn't fall into the wrongs hands. She put the stack of papers down and leaned back to get her mind to focus on what she was trying to do. Not knowing she fell to sleep and entered a dream.

Sonny was standing by the terrace doors at her penthouse. He was shirtless and his skin was shiny from the sweat. Reese walked over and pressed a kiss onto his back. "What are you doing?" "Looking out at the water." "It is a beautiful view huh?" "Yes, you are lucky to have gotten it." She moved around him and looked him in the eye. "The only way I am lucky is because you are here with me." "No, that is me." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. Slowly it got deeper. Sonny's ran his hands down her back and he pulled her close to him. She brought her hands up and wrapped them around his neck. He picked her up and placed her on the table. Their lips were still locked. Sonny moved his hands to untie the sash from her robe. It took him a minute but he finally got it. He pulled open her robe and revealed her body. He moved the robe down her arms and pulled it off. She wasn't sitting on it so he threw it to the side. He laid her back on the table and moved his mouth down her body. She let the moans escape from her lips as he awoke every emotion she had inside. His tongue played trick with each breast and his hands were moving around her boy. He worked his way back up to her mouth invading it with his mouth.

Sonny looked over and saw her asleep. He watched as her hands run down her body. He wondered what she was dreaming of.

Reese removed Sonny's pants and was climbing on top. She held the chandler while she moved wildly around on his erected part. Her head fell back as he sat up and feasted on her breast.

She let a moan escape her lips. Sonny was hoping it was him she was dreaming of. He covered her with a blanket and went to leave. "Oh Sonny." She said quietly. Sonny smiled and left her to finish her dream.

"Oh, oh, oh" Reese was calling out. Sonny had flipped her and was wildly thrusting into her. Her legs were flat on the table as he went hard and hard. She hit a very worked up peak and went to speak and found no words. She placed a kiss on his temple.

Reese opened her eye and found herself alone in Sonny's office. She straightened her clothes and went back to reading her files like nothing had happened. Sonny walked out to the guards lounge. All had gone hoe for the night. He turned the radio. He sat down and let the song put him to sleep. _I want you to see it like I'm seeing it, It's a picture of perfection, The vision of you and I, Your lips upon my lips, (can you just picture this), Your fingertips on my fingertips, Your skin upon my skin, Would be the sweetest sin,_ _That would be the sweetest sin, yeah,_ He had fallen into a dream.

"Reese, where are you." He could hear her giggling in his office. He walked down and found her standing by his desk in nothing at all. "Reese? What are you doing?" "Waiting for you. What you don't like?" "Oh no. I love you this way." "So are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come over here and put your hands on me?" He walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss. His hands were roaming all over her body. She pulled off his jacket and shirt in a hurry to feel his skin. She went to undo his pants when he grabbed her hands. "I don't think so. I love when I have all the control." He placed her on the desk and undid his pants and she wrapped her legs around him and they became one. She fell back onto the desk with the sheer pleasure of it all. Sonny took advantage of the moment and moved up on the desk so he could be on top of her. He worked her up slowly wanting to fully enjoy every move and moment. His tongue was deep in her mouth as they kissed deep and passionately.

Reese went to see where Sonny was. She found him asleep in the lounge. The radio had gone out. She saw his eyes rapidly moving and knew he was having a dream. "Reese." He whispered. As she was hoping he was dreaming of him. She left him to enjoy his dream.

He had totally ravaged her body and was going in for more. "Sonny, please I want more." Reese said. "God, you were made for me huh?" He went in for more.

Sonny opened his eyes and found himself alone. He walked back to the office. "Did you have a nice nap?" Sonny asked seeing Reese looking over the papers. "Did you?" "Yes." Sonny said smiling. "Good, I enjoyed my doze too." "So how is the paper work coming?" "I am finishing up on the last one now." She wrote a few more things down and sat them ready for there trip to his island. "All is in order and they are ready to go." "So I guess we are done for the night." Sonny said taking the papers she was handing him. Their hands grazed each other. _All night i lie awake, Cuz' it's too much to take, Dreaming about the love that we could make, All day I think of schemes ,To get you next to me, I want you so bad that i can barley breathe, It's a sign of my obsession, That I can't stop thinking 'bout, Your lips upon my lips, (Can you envision it), Temptation I could never resist, Your skin upon my skin, Would be the sweetest sin, yeah,_ Sonny sat the paper work on the desk and turned to face Reese. His hand was entwining with hers. She looked down and saw it and tried to step away. Or at least she thought she told herself to step away but here she was inches away from kissing Sonny. Her mouth opened as he crashed his lips on hers. A moan was swallowed as he invaded her mouth with his tongue. _It would feel so good, To be so bad, You don't know how bad, I want that, I would do anything , To feel, Your lips upon my lips, can you just picture this), Your fingertips on my fingertips., Your skin upon my skin, Would be the sweetest sin, yeah, Your lips upon my lips, (can you envision it), Your fingertips on my fingertips, Your skin upon my skin, Would be the sweetest sin, yeah._ They moved over to the couch and were making out. Reese found herself thinking of reason why she shouldn't be doing this and pulled away. Sonny placed his heads on her catching his breath. He brought it down and they were forehead to forehead. "You don't think we should do this." "Sonny, sex always makes things so confusing." "I don't want sex Reese. I want to make love to you." "It is the same thing and causes the same confusion." "No, to make love with some one is to connect on every level possible. Sex is a meaningless act between to people and that is what causes all the confusion. I want to make love to you." "Sonny, you sound so sweet, but are lives are confusing as they are." "Then lets get rid of some of the confusion. I can't tell you how many nights, days, hell hours and minutes I have spent thinking about being with you." Reese was looking him in the eyes. "Sonny, it is one thing to spend time thinking about it but it is another to act on them." "Reese if you don't want to do this we won't. If you want we can act like this never happened. I will tell you this it will be hard because I have wanted to kiss you for ages and I will always be hoping that some day I can make love to you." He kissed her forehead. He got up and grabbed the contracts and left to get them shipped. Reese buried her head in her hands and was about to question herself when she realized that it was an excuse she used and she hurt a man she cared deeply for. She had insinuated that she only wanted sex when it wasn't true. Sonny had sent the papers and came back in. Reese walked up to him and kissed him. "I'm sorry I insinuated that you only wanted sex. Sonny I care about you in away I never thought I could care about anyone. I want to be with you. Make love to me." "Reese I want you to be sure. So please go home and get some sleep. Think about it and if you still want to be with me then come over to my house tomorrow and we will see where things lead." "Ok." She kissed him again and headed out. She hit the sheets and laid there thinking about what it was like to kiss him. To touch him. She wanted to feel more of him. It was driving her crazy. She decided that she knew what she wanted and was going to get it. She drove over to Sonny's and found him waiting at the door for her. "You know I was going to go after you." "Why didn't you?" "Because I was scared. I wasn't sure if you really wanted to be with me." "Then why are you standing out here?" "I figured if you really wanted to be with me then you wouldn't wait." She moved forward and kissed him. "Come on let's go in." He open the door and they went in. candles were lit everywhere. Instead of his normal living room there was a giant king size bed with rose petals all over. "Sonny this looks amazing." "I am glad you like." She turned and kissed him. He removed her jacket and she started on the buttons on his shirt. It hit the floor as did hers. He placed kisses where her bra strap sat as he slid them down her arms. _Can you imagine us making love, The way it would feel the first time that we touch, Can you think of it the way I dream of it, I want you to see it like I'm seeing it, It's a picture of perfection, The vision of you and I, Your lips upon my lips, (can you just picture this), Your fingertips on my fingertips, Your skin upon my skin, Would be the sweetest sin, That would be the sweetest sin, yeah,_ All the clothes hit the floor and they were on the bed in a battle of tongues, teeth, lips, hands and bodies. He got the control first and moved quickly to keep her from taking it. He slipped into her and her eyes rolled back with pure pleasure. _All night i lie awake, Cuz' it's too much to take, Dreaming about the love that we could make, All day I think of schemes ,To get you next to me, I want you so bad that i can barley breathe, It's a sign of my obsession, That I can't stop thinking 'bout, Your lips upon my lips, (Can you envision it), Temptation I could never resist, Your skin upon my skin, Would be the sweetest sin, yeah,_ Reese let him have his way for a few and then moved to take it from him. She flipped him over and she slid onto his erected part. "I guess you do know how to dominate every part of your life." Sonny said teasingly. "Don't be mad because I now control the amount of pleasure you get." She moved hard on him and his mind raced away from him. "I will give it back if you can handle what I am about to do." Sonny came back but was lost again in pre pleasure as Reese worked tricks he had never had done before. "God Reese." Sonny said has she worked him up to a new high. "So, do you think you can make me feel the same?" Reese said slowly and looking at him. "I know I can." "Then by all means." He flipped her and took every ounce of control Reese thought she had to hold onto. She was lost in a place that she had never been. It was beyond pure pleasure and far past passion. "God Sonny." She said as he worked her. Her body felt like it was burning from a wildfire with in and she revealed in every moment. _All night i lie awake, Cuz' it's too much to take, Dreaming about the love that we could make, All day I think of schemes ,To get you next to me, I want you so bad that i can barley breathe, It's a sign of my obsession, That I can't stop thinking 'bout, Your lips upon my lips, (Can you envision it), Temptation I could never resist, Your skin upon my skin, Would be the sweetest sin, yeah, She hit a peak of new highs and brought him along. Slowly they came back to Earth. She wrapped herself around him and they fell asleep in one another's arms. Your skin upon my skin, Would be the sweetest sin, yeah, Your skin upon my skin, Would be the sweetest sin, yeah,_

Lyrics from Jessica Simpson's The Sweetest Sin.


End file.
